Sam Walker
| mentioned = | only = | first = "Touch Me I'm Going to Scream, Part 1" (episode 6.01) | last = "Show Me How to Live" (episode 6.22) | epcount = 19 | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} Samantha "Sam" Walker was a student at Tree Hill High School and the former foster daughter of Brooke Davis. Initially a rebellious teen, she instantly made a bad impression upon her arrival to Tree Hill by trying to shoplift from Brooke's store. Despite their rocky beginnings, Sam moved into Brooke's house, forming a close relationship which was shaken to the core when Brooke discovered Sam's involvement in her attack. However, they reconciled when Brooke faced her attacker, becoming mother and daughter. Sam developed a good relationship with Brooke's relatives, her mother and godson and her boyfriend and friends, especially Haley James Scott, Sam's teacher and Brooke's good friend. Sam eventually left Brooke to live with her biological mother. Character History Sam was given up for adoption by birth mother Rebecca Dennis upon her parents' request, due to Rebecca's young age. However, Sam wasn't adopted and was left in the foster system where she stayed until she was 15 years old when she moved to a foster home in Tree Hill. Season 6 Sam Walker is a troubled teenage girl who is first introduced to Tree Hill when she gets into an altercation with Brooke Davis after she is caught stealing a top from Brooke's store Clothes Over Bros. Sam joins Haley 's literature class at Tree Hill High; Haley notices Sam wearing the stolen top and realizes Sam was the one who stole it. Later on, Haley and Nathan find Sam sleeping roughly in the back of a car in the workshop at Tree Hill High, discovering that she is a foster child. Haley goes to Brooke and asks her if she is still interested in fostering but Brooke declines; despite this, Haley urges Brooke to foster Sam and later Brooke agrees and offers Sam a room at her home to stay. At first Brooke and Sam's relationship was rocky due to Sam's rebellious behavior (i.e. coming and going from the house and sneaking Jamie out to a party at her store where Peyton's dress gets ruined). But after a while they start to build a great relationship; Sam reveals that the waitress that works at the Cafe she goes to is her biological mother and that one day she is going to introduce herself and tell her what a big mistake she made giving her up. It was later revealed that Sam was the reason why Brooke was attacked in her store at the beginning of the series, after the altercation Sam went to her best friend Jack and told him "She's a rich bitch and someone should teach her a lesson" and Jack takes this the wrong way which resulted in Jack 's older brother Xavier going to Brooke's store late at night assaulting her, stealing money and Brooke's new designs. Sam finds out from Jack that it was Xavier who attacked Brooke and Sam felt guilty so returned the designs to Brooke, and told her its was her fault she was attacked before running off. Sam is later held captive by Xavier, Jack's older brother and Brooke goes looking for Sam after remembering Sam talking about her friend "Jack Daniels - like the drink" and goes to his house where she meets Xavier who says Jack is rarely home and he doesn't know where Sam is. When shutting the door he says to Brooke - "Have a nice night" and Brooke gets a flashback of her attack and remembers the attacker saying the same, she realizes that he is her attacker and he must have Sam. She goes back bangs on the door and sprays him in the face with pepper spray and kicks him and goes to get Sam who is in the closet tied up and gagged. Brooke finds her and attempts to untie her, but Xavier catches up and drags Brooke away from Sam. Xavier and Brooke get into altercation and he tries to drag Brooke back though she manages to get her gun out of her bag and Xavier stops moving. Aiming the gun at him, she says how much she hates him but Sam shouts 'Please don't, I need you Mom!' instead leading Brooke to hit him with the gun. Police turn up and arrest Xavier and they also learn he is Quentin Fields' murderer after finding Quentin's ID. Sam and Brooke's relationship is strengthened after the kidnapping. Sam tries to get Brooke to date Julian. Haley tells Brooke about the positive effect she has been in Sam's life - Sam enjoys school and writing and is less rebellious; and Brooke eventually decides she wants to adopt Sam. Sam finally speaks to her birth mother and wants to spend time with her, something of which Brooke encourages. Whilst getting ready to attend Peyton 's baby shower Victoria (Brooke's Mother) gets Sam to try on a C.O.B Dress for the party and says she looks just like a Davis Girl, which Sam really liked. Victoria asks Sam about her birth mother and asks her if she wants to live with her birth mother and Sam says no, but deep down she doesn't know, Victoria reveals this to Brooke. After Peyton's baby shower, Brooke finds Sam on the floor crying, asking if she wants to go spend time with her birth mother and Sam reveals she does but doesn't want Brooke to hate her. Upon hearing this, Brooke says she loves her, and they both share a loving Mother/Daughter moment with Sam declaring Brooke as her First Mom. Sam then leaves Brooke's to go live with her real mother. After her departure from Brooke, she sent her a photo of her biological mother's house, with the inscription: Wish you were here! Love, Sam. Season 7 Despite still living in Tree Hill she has not been seen since. It is believed that she still remains a part of her friends' lives. Relationships *''Relationships'': Sam Walker/Relationships *''Family'': Sam Walker/Family Family Sam has had two mothers - her biological mother, Rebecca Dennis and her former foster mother, Brooke Davis. She had a very close relationship with Brooke, who even wanted to adopt Sam before she left. She also became very close with her former foster grandmother, Victoria Davis, whom Sam initially admitted to being afraid of. Sam also developed a close, fun-loving relationship with Julian Baker, Brooke's then boyfriend and future husband. Despite her closeness with her foster family, Sam decided to move in with Rebecca to have a real family. Romantic Life During her teenage years, Sam had a strong friendship with Jack Daniels, but he had deeper feelings for her than she had for him. While at first she turns him down, when he is about to leave Tree Hill, she kisses him. He ends up leaving with his adoptive parents. Career Sam aspires to be a writer when she grows up; while at Tree Hill High, English teacher Haley James Scott was very impressed with her work. She submitted a piece of her work to the school newspaper about her life in the foster system, but due to the sensitiveness of the piece, Principal Rimkas didn't want to publish the article. Believing the piece needed to be heard, Haley fought for it to be published, losing her job in the process. When the article was published, it received praise from her classmates. She also had director Julian Baker (Brooke's boyfriend) look over some of her work, which he said had potential but needed some improvement. Trivia *There are pictures of Sam in many residents of Tree Hill homes: Brooke's, Nathan and Haley's and in Jamie's room. *Sam has always wanted to live in a house with a white picket fence. *Sam proclaims Brooke as her first mom even though Rebecca Dennis is her biological mother. *Sam was a student of Haley James Scott. Walker, Sam Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Davis Family Category:Students Category:Season 6 Category:Females